mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jude Harley
Is Joey's brother caucasion? Or is it because of the lighting in the treehouse? This could probably cause some criticism with the fans (as they've done before) and since Joey's brother probably isn't in Trickster mode this could mean that he does have a defining skin color. 21:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :This is immensely wild speculation. I know trickster mode is what happened last time, but there's not the remotest method through which it could be relevant to this situation. I'm more than certain it's all lighting. His hands look caucasian, yes, but not his face: the white of his glasses is the same shade as the surrounding skin, so yeah. Besides, Joey's model is stark white, why wouldn't his be? 00:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's almost definitely just the lighting, and even if it's not, Hussie won't let it leave production without re-aracializing him. 22:13, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Page name Given Joey's last name has just been revealed as Claire, should we rename this to something like "???? Claire" like we did with Dirk and Roxy back in the day? Or is it a bit too presumptuous to declare him as having the same last name? - The Light6 (talk) 08:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) And now we might have his name; Jude, though it is still too early to say with any certainty. - The Light6 (talk) 15:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Eeyup, I saw that post earlier, you might notice I was the one person who replied speculating the same. I probably should've told you. 00:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Update: Is this conclusive evidence? 21:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Confirmed. 21:49, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Fetchmodus = pistol ??? He is known to also use a crowbar and his personality screams the Void aspect. Ruling out fistkind seems very premature to me for these two reasons. 07:39, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :But adding an extra strife spec based on speculation is even more premature. Ignoring all that though, I think calling his strife specibus a fetchmodus is perhaps the most relevant error of all. -A (talk) 10:05, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Age? Age is listed as 10? can someone confirm this with a source? PatManDX (talk) 13:45, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :Circumstantial evidence: The lack of photos of Joey and Jude with their mom suggests she died in childbirth, and Joey says it was "10 or 11 years ago" that her mom left her the heirloom (i.e. died). Not enough for confirmation though. Masswisteria (talk) 18:59, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Even then, unless you suggest Jude was born to someone other than A. Claire, he can't be younger than 10. ASBusinessMagnet (talk) 19:42, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Also where are we getting his date of birth?? PatManDX (talk) 08:12, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :I was just about to ask the same thing, since I haven't heard anything I am straight up removing it unless a source is provided. - The Light6 (talk) 00:51, September 24, 2017 (UTC)